Hermano Mío
by Patrix
Summary: Una historia que se me ocurrio despues de ver el anime sobre Yuki y Ayame. Es algo triste... No es yaoi, solo amor fraternal.


**Era un caluroso domingo aquel día, y el elegante y misterioso Yuki Sohma había salido de compras junto a Tohru. Ambos conversaban alegremente mientras visitaban las distintas tiendas.**

**-Vamos a aquella tienda Yuki.- dijo Tohru con su habitual sonrisa señalando a una tienda que había enfrente.**

**Yuki asintió sonriendo con dulzura y los dos cruzaron la carretera para dirigirse allí. Pero Yuki notó que se le caía algo de sus bolsas y se dio la vuelta para coger el paquete. **

**Oyó un bocinazo y algunos gritos y miro hacia delante, viendo un coche a un metro de distancia de el intentando frenar. No fue capaz de reaccionar, de pronto todo se volvió negro para él.**

**Cuando Yuki despertó le dolía mucho la cabeza. Había tenido una pesadilla, había soñado que un coche casi se le echaba encima. Pero había sido un sueño… **

**Algo le distrajo, un sollozo. Miró a su derecha, allí estaban Kyo y Tohru, al lado de su cama, la chica tenía los ojos enrojecidos y empañados en lágrimas.**

**-¿Tohru?- prgeuntó extrañado y ambos le miraron sobresaltados, no se habían percatado de que estaba despierto.**

**-Oh Yuki¿Cómo estas?- la voz de Tohru sonaba quebrada y triste.**

**-¿Qué pasa¿Estas bien?**

**-Por poco te atropella un coche.- dijo Kyo. Yuki observo que este no le miraba a la cara, observó luego a Tohru, que desvió su vista, algo andaba mal.**

**-Estoy bien…**

**-Si… justo cuando el coche te iba a atropellar… alguien te salvo. **

**-¿Quién?**

**-Fue… Ayame.- contesto Tohru bajando la vista, y Yuki advirtió que los ojos de su amiga se empañaban más.**

**-¿Ayame¿Me salvo?- De pronto sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estomago.-¿Dónde esta?**

**Kyo suspiró.**

**-El te empujo a tiempo Yuki… y tu te golpeaste la cabeza al caer, pero…. el quedo en la trayectoria del coche y….**

**Yuki se incorporó bruscamente.**

**-¿Y que?- sintió un fuerte malestar dentro de su pecho.**

**-Le atropelló a el…**

**Yuki se quedo mirando a Kyo fijamente sin atreverse a creer en sus palabras, luego miró a Tohru, cuyas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.**

**-No…- murmuró Yuki.**

**-Esta vivo.- informó Kyo.- Pero muy grave.**

**Kyo y Tohru se quedaron mirándolo.**

**-¿Yuki?- Kyo parecía muy apenado, lo miro con tristeza. Ahora no era su rival, solo era su primo Yuki.**

**Yuki no le oyó, estaba ido. Su hermano le había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya. **

**-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó con voz débil. **

**-No se sabe nada… El… esta en coma ahora.**

**Yuki permaneció callado, su hermano estaba muriéndose por el. Porque había querido protegerlo… **

**-Quiero verle.**

**-Deberías descansar antes.- dijo Shigure entrando en la habitación y con muy mala cara.- Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte.- hizo un amago de sonrisa.**

**-No… Quiero verle.- insistió este.**

**-Pero…**

**-¡NADA DE PEROS!- grito Yuki.- ¡QUIERO VER A MI HERMANO!- sin darse cuenta de ello de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas empañando sus dulce rostro.- Por favor…- dijo esto último en voz baja.**

**-Esta bien.- cedió Shigure con un suspiro.- Yo iba a ir ahora a verle… así que puedes venir.**

**-Yo también quiero ir por favor.- dijo Tohru.- Quiero estar con Yuki, y ver a Ayame...- estaba muy afectada por todo lo ocurrido, porque además lo había presenciado.**

**-Esta bien…- contesto Shigure pensando que a Yuki le iría bien tenerla a su lado en esos momentos.- Kyo por favor, tu quédate en casa y contesta al teléfono si llaman…**

**-Claro…**

**Yuki se vistió para ir al hospital, permanecía con expresión ausente y perdida. Cuando iba a salir de la casa alguien puso una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio a Kyo.**

**-Estoy seguro de se pondrá bien…- sonrió un poco tratando de animarle algo.- Ya sabes como es, no dejara de dar guerra tan fácilmente.**

**Yuki le devolvió una sonrisa triste, en señal de agradecimiento y salió de la casa.**

**Cuando entro en la habitación del hospital donde se hallaba su hermano sintió que el mundo se le echaba encima de golpe.**

**Ayame yacía en una cama, tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno y estaba lleno tubos conectados a su cuerpo. Tenía muchas vendas en su cuerpo, y rasgaduras en su rostro. Su expresión no era de dolor, una sonrisa asomaba por su rostro dormido. Yuki se preguntó porque sonreía.**

**Se acercó lentamente a la cama, mirándolo atentamente a su hermano. **

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué?- se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, con sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y comenzó a llorar.- No tenías que hacer esto… no tenías que hacerlo… **

**De pronto sintió que una mano se colocaba sobre su cabeza y alzó si mirada para ver a Ayame, mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce.**

**-Tenía que hacerlo… dijo con voz débil.- Porque… eres… mi hermano pequeño…**

**Yuki se levantó limpiándose lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.**

**-Debo llamar al doctor.- dijo dándose la vuelta, pero Ayame se lo impidió.**

**-Espera… un momento…**

**-Pero…- empezó Yuki.**

**-No… Quiero… que me escuches ahora… ahora que aun no es tarde.- Yuki sintió un escalofrío.- Yo… siento mucho, no haber… estado allí cuando me necesitabas… No he sido… un buen hermano… no he sabido comprenderte…- tosió un poco.- Y lo siento… Solo quiero que sepas… que te quiero mucho… -sonrió ampliamente.- Moriré feliz sabiendo que con eso te salvé a ti.**

**-¡No!- exclamo Yuki, pensar que su hermano iba a morir le dejaba sin respiración, le dolía el corazón de pensarlo.- ¡No vas a morir¡No digas eso!- se inclino en la cama y abrazó a Ayame, que se sorprendió de la reacción.- No me dejes, te necesito…**

**La barrera que había habido tantos años entre ambos se había esfumado de pronto, como si nunca hubiera existido. Yuki se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano llorando, rogando con que no se alejara de su lado ahora que por fin se había dado cuenta de cuanto le necesitaba.**

**Se incorporó y vio que su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa y sintió que su alma se le escapaba de su boca mientras gritaba desesperado.**

**Si hubiera sabido que algo así ocurriría… todo habría sido distinto. De pronto no entendió del porque de su comportamiento frió con su hermano, puede que en el pasado no había estado con el, pero desde hacía tiempo había tratado de enmendar ese error sin resultados, intentando ganarse su cariño, pero recibiendo desprecio por su parte. **

**Los médicos y enfermeros habían entrado a toda prisa en la habitación tratando de reanimar a Ayame y Yuki solo podía observar la sonrisa de su hermano.**

**¿Acaso no podían empezar los dos de nuevo olvidando el pasado que los había tanto tiempo separado? Tan solo deseaba recuperar a su hermano… solo eso.**

**Los médicos seguían intentando reanimar a su hermano. "Se nos va", eso fue lo último que oyó antes de caer desmayado.**

**6 meses después…**

**Shigure se encontraba en su estudio escribiendo su próxima novela, Kyo estaba en su habitación estudiando y Tohru estaba con Yuki en el comedor conversando.**

**De pronto se oyó la voz alegre de Momoji desde la entrada de la casa.**

**-¡Hoooooola¡Estamos aquí!**

**Momoji entro en la casa dando saltos.**

**-Hola Momiji.- saludo Tohru alegre.**

**-Hola Tohru, que guapa estas.- dijo este.- Hola Yuki.- saludó.**

**Yuki le devolvió le saludo y una sonrisa, entonces miró a la persona que se acercaba detrás de Momoji.**

**-¡Hola familia¿Qué tal estáis eh?- Ayame saludo con su habitual sonrisa y con un gesto de elegancia.- Hermano mío¿estas listo?**

**Yuki sonrió con esfuerzo, le había prometido a su hermano que ese día irían juntos a su tienda y a otras similares, y la idea le daba escalofríos. Pero no podía negarse, y no quería negarse, aunque le gustara tan poco el plan. **

**De algún modo tenían que recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Habían estado separados durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

**-Si… estoy listo.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente a su hermano, que le sonreía con un intenso brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.**

**Por fin había conseguido lo que mas había anhelado. El cariño y el amor de su hermano.**

**--------------------------------------**

** Después de ver el anime no podía dejar de pensar en estos hermanos que estaban separados por circunstancias del pasado y me apené de ello. Así que nose, se me ocurrió hacer algo así... Una reconciliación, que Yuki vea lo mucho que le importa a su hermano... TT, adoro a Ayame.**

**Namarie.  
**


End file.
